


A Picture is Worth

by Lilacskylester (princesslexi763)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Lilacskylester
Summary: Dan is a student photographer who finds comfort in taking photos. Phil is the older man who is finally confronting Dan on why he’s trespassing on his dock.





	A Picture is Worth

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tiredofbeingnice123 on Tumblr for being my beta!

“Why are you always taking photos?” **  
**

Dan turned his head to the voice.

“Excuse me?” he said.

The young adult stepped up closer to Dan, observing his movements as he sat down his camera in front of him.

“Well, I’ve seen you sitting on the dock a few times now and I was just wondering why you’re always taking photos?”

Dan shrugged as he ran his hands over the buttons on his camera, feeling the matte rubber create friction on his finger tips. “I enjoy it.”

“What do you do with the photos once you’ve taken them?” the young adult questioned.

“Why do you want to know?” Dan questioned back. “You don’t know who I am, and I don’t know you.”

The young adult moved his hand towards his chest, and Dan stared at it. His hand was large, and his palm was wide; quite a ‘manly’ hand. When Dan reached forward and their palms pressed together, he chuckled to see that his hand barely fit.

“I’m Phil,” the young adult—now Phil—greeted with a bright smile.

“I’m Dan.”

As he let go of Phil’s hand, Dan moved his own back to his camera protectively.

“Why do you want to know so much about me?”

Phil took a seat onto the wooden dock, the material creaking under him as he sat. He arranged himself so he was comfortable before replying, “Is it wrong to want to get to know someone?”

Dan shrugged. “There isn’t much about me that there is to know.”

“Well,” Phil started, “let’s talk about your photos. What do you do with the ones you’ve taken?”

Dan looked down at his camera, breaking the poorly-held eye contact with the blue-eyed man in front of him before hesitantly answering, “I post them.”

“Post them where?”

“On Tumblr.”

Dan could almost feel the smile that Phil was showing on his lips. He turned his head and was rewarded with the same smile he had sensed. He didn’t even know why this Phil was so invested in what he was doing, as there weren’t many people he knew that would talk to him about photography.

“Are you in college?” Phil asked.

“Yes.”

“What year?”

“I’m a sophomore,” Dan stated blankly. “Look, I don’t mean to come off as rude, but why are you suddenly so curious about me?”

Phil shrugged and leaned forward a little bit. “Can’t a guy talk to a beautiful human being to get to know them?”

A furious blush danced over Dan’s cheeks, and he flushed bright pink, struggling to cover the redness from his skin. He put his hand up to his cheek to cover his embarrassment.

Dan knew that one sentence was the only the beginning of something between them.

* * *

Following the first encounter, Phil told Dan how he always saw him from his kitchen window. He knew he was the same person showing up because of the way his curled hair ruffled in the wind, and how the old camera around his neck laid against his chest. Dan had laughed and told Phil to stop watching him, but that was when Phil called him beautiful again. And everything in his life felt right.

He posted his new photos on Tumblr that night. Phil convinced Dan to let him take photos of himself as he sat on the dock. So Dan sat, blushing as Phil snapped the photos of him, the blue sky in the background suddenly so much brighter on the screen.

His Tumblr mentions went crazy that night, telling Dan how amazing he looked and how he should show his face more often. It gave him enough validation and allowed him to erase any body issues he once had.

But even his exciting night on Tumblr couldn’t fix the upsetting problems he had with college. He failed his midterm for his biology class. The instructor told Dan that he wasn’t going to amount to anything in life if he couldn’t figure out the pollination cycle of a flower and a bee. Dan knew he shouldn’t let his words get to him, but they did anyway.

So Dan goes back to the dock that night, hoping for a distraction. But he doesn’t see Phil.

To be fair, he didn’t see Phil all of the other times he’s escaped to the dock either.

He waited, his camera sat between his legs as he watched and waited for the sunset so he could take a few more photos.

But then the sound of footsteps behind him made him turn his head.

Phil was stood in front of him, sporting a dress shirt and slacks as he watched Dan.

“You should try taking a photo from that angle.” Phil said, pointing to the right of them. A few ducks were swimming across the water, their little ducklings paddling behind them.

“Ducks aren’t really my style.”

Phil chuckled and squatted down before taking a seat onto the wood.

“Well, what is your style then?”

Dan shrugged. “I like trees and water.”

“That’s evident.”

“What does that mean?” Dan snapped.

Phil chuckled. “Well, you wouldn’t be sitting here snapping photos if you didn’t.”

Dan squinted his eyes and couldn’t help but let out a laugh. He knew Phil was right, but hearing Phil say it was nice.

He liked hearing Phil speak. His voice calmed the voices that battled in his head.

“You know,” Phil says, “I think you’re beautiful, Dan. Even more beautiful than the lake behind you.”

Dan blushed. He never used to, but Phil made him blush really easily.

“Do you really think so?” Dan asked.

Phil nodded. “Do you want to come back to my home for dinner? I can make us something.”

“I’d like that.”

Dan and Phil stood up, walking next to each other as they padded across the dock and towards the front door of Phil’s home.

As soon as Dan walked inside, he felt calm. He knew that Phil would never do anything to hurt him.

* * *

They cuddled on Phil’s bed, both clad in only t-shirts and boxers, but it was innocent. Dan complained of being cold and Phil didn’t want to turn his furnace on so he compromised with Dan. He allowed Dan to cuddle him, taking in his own heat.

And Dan appreciated that.

This was Dan’s second encounter with Phil, and it made him anxious about how quickly his trust with the tall, raven- haired man came. He didn’t even know much about him, but there was just something about Phil that made him believe he was never going to get hurt.

Dan splayed his fingers against Phil’s chest, flexing out and feeling the firm muscle under them. Phil looked at Dan and chuckled at his childlike curiosity. A few moments later, Phil leaned over, catching Dan off guard, and he kissed him. Their lips connecting a soft display of affection. Phil’s hand held Dan’s chin in place, not allowing for him to move, but Dan didn’t want to anyway.

It was his first kiss. And everything was going better than he ever thought it would.

The kiss shifts and Dan’s straddling Phil’s thighs, their lips still connected. He doesn’t even know how he got into that position but he likes it. He likes the feeling of Phil’s hands roaming down and touching his lower back.

But then he stops it. He pulls back and stares at Phil, his lips red and swollen. He smiles and Phil smiles back, his hands holding Dan’s hips firmly in their tight grasp. He loves this. He loves this new feeling of being wanted.

They give each other gentle kisses for the remainder of Dan’s time there. He reluctantly leaves at around midnight. He has a class at eight the next morning and he knew if he stayed there, he wouldn’t go to his class.

He left Phil’s house with one last kiss, soft and gentle, before walking to his car.

His camera was long forgotten on the counter of Phil’s kitchen.

* * *

Dan goes back for his camera the next day.

Phil is waiting for him inside, holding the camera in his hands and Dan feels like he is picking up his child from daycare. He takes hold of the camera and caresses it, hugging to his chest.

“You really love your camera.”

Dan nodded. “My camera is my life.”

Phil walked towards him, taking the camera from him gently and setting it back on the counter. He leaned in and kissed Dan softly, allowing for himself to revel in Dan’s taste. Dan loved the kisses. The new affection made him happy, releasing hormones in his body that he had never felt before.

Dan pulled back. “I like kissing you.”

Phil smiles, “I like kissing you too.”

And with the agreement from both of them, they continuing kissing until Phil’s phone rang, splitting them up.

* * *

“What do you do for work?” Dan asked as they sat next to each other in Phil’s living room.

“I work as a financial advisor for a company downtown.”

Dan’s eyebrows cocked up, interest and curiosity showing on his face, “I didn’t ever see you as being the math-type.”

“Oh yeah?” Phil asked. “What type do you see me as?”

“Like, an English nerd,” Dan stated.

They both laughed, hearty and loud laughs. Dan stopped first, biting his lip as he looked over at Phil, who was sitting with his legs spread wide in a poised seat. He was wearing a pair of thin plaid pajama pants and a yellow mismatched sweater with them. In contrast to Dan’s black ripped skinny jeans and black sweater, they both complimented each other in different ways.

“What do you study at college?” Phil asked.

“I study the fine arts right now but I’m leaning towards photography,” Dan said. “I’d like to start my own photography website and business one day.”

“Then you should do a business degree as well if your school offers.”

“Ooh, is mister financial advisor giving me advice now?” Dan asked with a sly smile; his true personality was becoming apparent after years of hiding behind a false mask.

“Well,” Phil said, “I’m only stating the facts…and also my job is to help people with their retirement and money tracking, not with spending more money on getting two degrees. In fact, my advice would be to—”

Dan shut Phil up by quickly kissing him, feeling his lips still against his own. Closing in, Dan leaned over him, placing his hands on Phil’s chest as they kissed, deeper and deeper until Dan felt a stirring in his stomach. Heat was pooling and his body felt a sudden rise in temperature, the blood no longer circulating, but now focusing in one area. Embarrassed, he pulled back, looking Phil in the eyes.

“Phil…” His voice was gentle. “Are we dating?”

Phil reached up and brushed his hand through the short sides of Dan’s hair. “If that’s what you want to be doing, gorgeous.”

Dan nodded and leaned back down, kissing Phil again.

He craved Phil’s affection more than the air around him.

* * *

It’s been two months. Two months of Dan spending every waking moment with Phil, all the while taking photos and posting them to maintain his blog. Phil was a side of himself that he never knew he needed.

He grew up in a badly broken home, never shown the affection he needed as a young child. As he grew, he craved affection from all the wrong people…that was until Phil came along. Phil was five years older, but that didn’t matter to Dan.

Because after just two months, Dan already loved Phil. He had fallen hard for the raven haired man and he was certain it was returned.

His roommate in college began to wonder why he was never in the room, only coming back to grab new clothes and his homework. Then he’d go back to Phil’s place, and spend the night being showered in kisses and endless displays of affection.

Tonight was no different.

They laid together on the bed, a tangle of limbs and blankets as Dan strove to keep the flame burning between them. He was a virgin. A complete one at that. But he was certain the feelings he were getting for Phil were beginning to feel sexual, and he knew in his heart that he wanted to have sex with Phil.

They hadn’t discussed it, possibly because Phil didn’t want to bring up such an intimate action to him with the notion he would be scaring him off. And he hadn’t touched him either, never even seen him naked.

But Dan felt like tonight was going to be the night.

Rain was pounding the window, but the sunset was still bright, making a rainbow appear on the lake that was just outside of the house. But neither Dan or Phil had seen it.

Dan’s hand was holding the back of Phil’s head, keeping him from moving so he could take in every possible inch of his mouth. The kissing was still innocent, gentle kisses just shy of being called ‘making out’. Then Dan moaned. He moaned and immediately flushed red, breaking off the kisses.

“I’m sorry.”

Phil shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. You sounded so good.”

Phil leaned forward and began to continue the kissing until Dan stopped him again.

“Phil…” he spoke. “I want to have sex.”

Phil’s eyes widened at the realization of what Dan had just said.

“Are you sure?”

Dan nodded. He bit the inside of cheek. “I’m sure. I really want you, Phil.”

Phil took over, flipping them over so Dan was underneath him. He spread Dan’s legs with his knees, getting between them and hovering over Dan. He kissed him on the lips before moving his kisses down Dan’s jaw and down his neck to the collarbone. Cold chills raced up Dan’s spine and he gasped as Phil sucked a dark mark onto his flesh. He wrapped his hand around the back of Phil’s neck, holding him in place as he whimpered. Phil’s mouth was nipping and sucking on the taunt skin, an easy pleasure spot for Dan that he never knew he had.

Phil’s hands found their way down Dan’s sides, barely grazing the material of Dan’s shirt. He lifted the hem, placing his hands underneath and touching the soft, warm skin. Dan shivered, closing his eyes and relishing in the gentle yet exquisite touches.

Then his hands moved back down, playing with the hem of Dan’s boxers. Dan opened his eyes and looked deeply into Phil’s, nodding his consent as Phil gently pulled the material down. Looking between them, Phil sighed deeply, his vision now filled with creamy white thighs and beautiful cock laying gently against said thighs.

“Your body is so beautiful, Dan.” Phil said.

Phil moved down lifting Dan’s shirt up again with his hands. Dan sucked in a breath as he felt kisses being peppered down his chest and just above his belly button. The stirring in his cock made him realize just how real this situation was, and how Phil was worshipping his body like he was a God.

He loved it.

Without warning, Phil placed his mouth around his flaccid member and sucked, causing Dan to cry out and fist his hands into Phil’s hair. He whimpered, his back arching and his legs threatening to close as the pleasure peaked almost immediately. He had never experienced anything like this before and it was something so indescribable.

Phil continued to suck and lick, Dan’s cock now at full attention. He stroked with his hand the part that he couldn’t get, and kept his focus around the head. Phil pulled up, the cool air hitting Dan’s sensitive dick, causing him to hiss, pushing Phil’s head back down. Phil looked up at him and chuckled.

“Maybe some other time.”

Dan whimpered.

Phil moved back up, pressing another kiss to Dan’s lips, allowing his tongue to explore Dan’s mouth. He kept up the action for a moment before pulling back and smiling at him. “Have you ever been fingered?”

Dan shook his head.

“Is it okay if I finger you?” Phil asked, placing kisses down Dan’s jaw at the same time. “I need to stretch you properly.”

Dan hummed an approval, feeling Phil pull away. He took the time to remove his shirt, watching as Phil undressed himself, throwing the clothing somewhere onto the floor.

It was all a blur, the next few moments. Dan could feel Phil’s careful prodding and of course, never having done this before, he was nervous. But the nerves suddenly faded as pleasure peaked in his finger tips as he gripped the sheets, nearly ripping them from the seams.

And then it was happening. The physical act that Dan had never pictured himself doing.

Phil was inside of him, pushing in slowly and carefully, stretching him to the point where he felt like he was gonna rip in two. But it felt so good and he felt so full.

It was perfect.

Phil’s thrusting was slow but enough for Dan to feel his every move. From the way his cockhead hit every spot perfectly to the way he filled him up, it was perfect. His nails raked down Phil’s back and left lines of red in their wake.

The pleasure peeked and he felt an explosion, his eyes fading white as euphoria over took him. He gasped out, yanking Phil down to him as Phil thrusted twice more before stilling. With no barrier between them, the feeling of Phil’s release coated him in a warm way. But it feel like how it should have always been.

“I love you.” Dan gasped out, pressing soft kisses to Phil’s neck as a way to calm down.

“I know you do.” Phil replied back. He returned the kisses shakily onto Dan’s flesh. “I love you too.”

Dan turned his head, letting Phil kiss his neck passionately as they came down from their highs. He spotted his camera on Phil’s nightstand. He didn’t remember how it got there, his head in the clouds. But he moved slightly, letting Phil continue his ravishing, as he reached for the camera and grabbed it.

He turned it on, a whimper leaving his throat as he kept feeling Phil’s kisses wetting his skin. He turned it to face them, the viewfinder showing just their necks and down in the shot. He snapped the photo. Phil didn’t flinch nor even notice. He reached his hand up and fleshed his hands through Dan’s sweat caked hair.

“Mmm. Are you gonna do this all night?” Dan asked, setting his camera down on the table again.

Phil stopped his actions and looked up. “Only if you let me.”

Phil, never having pulled out, began to harden again inside of him. Dan winced at the sensitivity but soon found an oddly comforting feeling in being full again.

“Round two?” Dan asked.

Phil lifted up on his hands and began to move slowly. “Round two.”

* * *

The relationship reached its peak when Dan posted the photo of him and Phil on his Tumblr blog. He waited to make sure Phil could see the post as he posted it. Although Phil didn’t like the idea at first, he gradually changed his mind with some convincing from Dan.

He watched as Dan gained more and more followers from the post of them post-sex. But it was the raw intimate nature of the photo that got many people into loving it. And soon the post went viral; something Dan never expected to happen.

“Have you ever tried drawing?” Phil asked as they sat together on the floor of Phil’s cabin.

Dan shook his head. “I can’t draw to save my life.”

Phil’s arms which were wrapped around his mid-section began to tighten around him, making Dan lean back into his chest. “What about painting?”

Dan turned his head. “I’ve never really tried it.”

“How about you do?”

Dan furrowed his brows. “What are you suggesting?”

“Well,” Phil began, “you love photography so much; how about trying a different form of expression? I used to love painting.”

“You did?”

Phil nodded. “I still have some of the supplies.”

They found themselves pouring paint onto newspaper clippings as they danced with lines on a blank sheet of paper. Dan didn’t know what he was making. A tree maybe? Didn’t look like it. He was laughing at himself. And then he saw Phil’s painting of the lake. And Dan stopped laughing. Because he was stunning.

But then the painting on the paper turned into careless strokes onto the naked flesh of the other man. The flesh soon became covered as they rolled around on the newspapers, caught up in the love of the other male as they basked in glorious sex. The feeling so unknown to them, yet so familiar.

Dan climaxed with a loud gasp as Phil sucked at his neck. Never in a million years did he think he would ever be under someone like this, feeling such euphoria.

He was scared that it wouldn’t last so he held onto Phil for as long as he could as Phil finished within him.

They exchanged “I love you’s” before they broke apart and walked to the shower together, pink and blue rushing down the drain in spirals.

* * *

“Dan,” Phil began as they cuddled on his bed, “I have something to tell you.”

Dan turned his head and looked up at Phil, his brown eyes turning into giant doe-like features. He didn’t speak but Phil continued anyway.

“My company is sending me away for training for six weeks in London.”

Dan’s head snapped up, tears threatening to fall.

“What?”

“My company is sending me to London for six weeks, and then they’re talking about moving me there permanently.”

“But…that’s a whole different country?”

Phil nodded. “I know.”

“When do you leave?”

“Next week.”

It didn’t take long before Dan let the tears spill from his eyes. He grabbed onto Phil, his sobs coming out with choked air. Neither one spoke, they just remained in each other’s arms as Dan let himself slip away from someone who he never wanted to leave.

The night Phil left, they had sex one more time with each other. Slow and sensual, and they felt never-ending pleasure with each other. But it was over far too fast and Phil had a plane to catch.

Dan let Phil live in his cabin while he was gone, and Dan spent his days taking black and white photos, posting them on Tumblr with his depressed captions. He kept in touch with Phil every day, but it soon grew tense as Phil began to spoke of his love for London.

It was on one night, three weeks later, that Phil tells Dan he’s purchased a flat in London, and was looking into selling his cabin on the lake to move there. Dan didn’t know how to react to Phil’s words. He was heartbroken. His body hurt from the words but he didn’t feel anything all at the same time. He was numb.

“You can move with me, Dan.” Phil had said.

“But I can’t leave everything behind.”

“I know,” Phil replied, “but that’s your decision to make.”

Dan decided later that day.

* * *

Dan sat in the park with his camera between his legs, the brisk air resulting in his cheeks becoming cold and red. He was smiling at the birds that were flying around him, his hand still full of feed for them.

Next to him was his boyfriend, sitting with his black slacks and button down shirt. Dan could tell he was tired, his work day taking up majority of it.

It was hard for him to adjust to everything, but as time passed, it became increasingly easier.

Dan still had his camera, and better yet, he still had Phil.

Many people called him a fool, telling him that he was stupid for moving with Phil to another country. But he didn’t see it that way. He saw it as a way for him to finally follow something in his life that gave him value besides his camera. His parents couldn’t believe it when he said he was leaving that night…a Monday night to be exact. He put together all of his savings and booked a one-way ticket, knowing Phil was waiting for him. His left college, telling them he was dropping out that afternoon and moved all his belongings out of his unused dorm room, his roommate confused as to what was happening.

And then he left. All of his clothing and belongings still behind in America until his parents started shipping it to him.

Phil kept his cabin, telling him it would be their vacation cabin when they had the time. He even helped Dan get enrolled at the college there so he could pick up where he left off.

It’s been almost a year now, and Dan doesn’t regret anything. He doesn’t regret going to bed next to Phil every night. He doesn’t regret following his heart to where Phil was. And he definitely doesn’t regret moving to London.

If anything, he regrets that Phil didn’t speak to him sooner as he trespassed on his dock every day.

His thousands of followers on Tumblr loved the new landscape and he became more popular than ever. He even has some commission him for specific photos, and he has even found that some wanted to do a photoshoot with him, which is what he is waiting for currently at the park.

But now as he sits with Phil by his side, his arm wrapped around his mid-section, he feels comfort knowing that in just a few short hours he would be going back to his apartment where he and Phil would eat dinner and then spend the rest of the night making love.

He turns his head and looks at Phil who just smiles at him. “What are you thinking about, love?”

“Us,” Dan answered back with a smile.

“Why?”

“Why do I always think about us?” He asked with a shrug. Dan leaned in a pressed a kiss on Phil’s cold cheek and finishes, “Because I love you.”

“I love you too, my love.”

Dan settled beside Phil and looked down at his camera, thinking of taking another photo, but instead seeing his client walking towards them with a giant smile on their face.

But next to him, Phil had other plans in his mind; one being how he was going to tell Dan of a surprise ‘business trip’ to Japan this spring, and thinking about it—and the black box in his pocket—made him smile.


End file.
